


One Quiet Moment

by keita52



Series: Galactic Dating Service [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: The world stands still long enough for Vetra and Kesh to have a conversation and make some new discoveries.
Relationships: Nakmor Kesh/Vetra Nyx
Series: Galactic Dating Service [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	One Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/gifts).



The sunlight shining down in this quiet area of the Nexus’ hydroponic gardens was warm against Vetra’s skin. She closed her eyes, taking a long moment to just bask in the simple pleasure of her surroundings. A moment to breathe. A moment to relax. Those had been hard to come by in Andromeda, until the Hyperion showed up. Vetra smiled. Ryder was almost as good at getting shit done as she was.

“This seat taken?”

Vetra opened her eyes and fixed Kesh with a reproachful glare. “You’re late.”

“You were early,” Kesh countered, sitting down. She, too, took a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the warmth of the sun -- which gave Vetra a moment to enjoy looking at Kesh. She was a lovely sight, the vibrant blue coloring on her forehead complementing the soft brown tones across her neck. 

“So what was it this time?” Vetra asked the question to distract herself as much as to make conversation. She’d spent a lot of time with Kesh over the last year, and at some point during that period, her feelings towards her long-time ally had begun to change. Contemplating that fact made Vetra feel very awkward, so she tried to avoid it. 

Kesh let out a long sigh. “William Spender.” She drew out the name like it was a curse, shaking her head. “He denied a request for air filters from one of _my_ techs. This is _after_ I had to get Kandros to remove him from engineering.” She shook her head again. “It’s personal with him, Vetra, I’d bet those air filters on it.”

“Drack agrees with you.”

Kesh’s snort was somewhere between amusement and exasperation. “That old goat. Well, I’m glad someone does.”

“Put a bee in Ryder’s ear about it too,” Vetra continued. “Specifically, his theory that Spender was at least partially responsible for the Uprising.”

“And here I thought he was just nodding and saying ‘uh-huh’ to make his favorite granddaughter happy.”

“Something you want to tell the class, Kesh?”

Kesh chuckled, the sound rich and deep. “Circumstantial only.”

“ _Kesh.”_

Another chuckle. “You’re so easy to tease, Vetra. Like I said, circumstantial only.” Kesh appeared to be paying attention to a butterfly landing on the flower in front of them, which meant she _probably_ missed the flush creeping up Vetra’s neck, the almost involuntary flare of her mandibles at the thought of Kesh teasing her. “But I’m almost positive Spender’s still in contact with the exiles. _And_ he’s on my short list of people who might be responsible for some supplies disappearing.” There was real anger in Kesh’s voice there, and Vetra couldn’t blame her. Supplies had been such a precious commodity since arriving in Andromeda. What Kesh had done with the little that Vetra could scavenge and get back to her was nothing short of remarkable.

“If Ryder does get on it, Spender’s as good as done,” Vetra said. “I’m amazed at what she’s accomplished so far. Never gives up, that one.”

“You sound like you’re sweet on her, Vetra.”

It was so out of the blue that Vetra couldn’t manage to string the right words together to deny it, which just made her feel _worse_ because now Kesh was going to think that it _was_ Ryder she liked, and…

A hand closed over hers, and the disjointed babbling that Vetra had been engaging in stopped as she turned to look at Kesh. “Thought so,” Kesh said smugly, and leaned in to kiss Vetra.

 _Oh._ The gesture grounded Vetra once more, confusion vanishing in favor of the sweet sensation of Kesh’s lips against hers, of Kesh’s hand coming up to cup her face. Vetra reached her own hand up to rest on Kesh’s shoulder, keeping her touch light and gentle. 

It was quite some time before they broke apart, foreheads touching as they both took in deep breaths. “How did you know?” Vetra asked finally.

“I could tell something was different,” Kesh replied. “You seemed more hesitant around me, and I was afraid that … well, that our partnership was going to take a back seat to you running around with Ryder.”

“Never.”

Kesh caught Vetra’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I tried to tell myself that you’d still think about the good of the Nexus and bring back what you found, even if it wasn’t exactly what I needed. Except that you kept finding all those little things you always did. All those odds and ends that helped keep this place running. Made me think … and it appears I was right.”

Vetra let out an indignant huff. “So you _didn’t_ know?”

“Well, not until I asked if it was Ryder you liked,” Kesh admitted. “Until then, it was just a crazy hope.” She shook her head. “Like so many others this past year.”

“That have all paid off now, or will soon,” Vetra reassured her. “Kesh… you can’t imagine the things I’m seeing out there. The changes on Eos. The angara worlds -- Aya, Havarl, Voeld.”

“I’ve seen some of the images and footage.” Kesh let out a long sigh. “I’d like to see them in person, though. And Elaaden. Assuming there’s anything to see there.”

It was Vetra’s turn to reach out and take Kesh’s hand in hers, squeezing gently. “There will be. And you’ll have the chance. I’ll take you. When things are quieter.”

“Things are never quiet here, Vetra.”

Vetra grinned, feeling more like herself after that kiss. “I know! I’m surprised no one’s called you saying that something’s exploded.”

“You’ll _jinx_ it,” Kesh complained, checking her omni-tool. “This blasted thing’s still working, isn’t it? Someone _really_ should have… A-ha!” She beamed as she brought up a message. “Toilet backup in Ops. Now that’s easily fixable.” The smile turned into a scowl as she read the rest of the message. “Number Eight thinks I can just dump something down the drain and clear it. Man’s never had to fix a toilet in his entire life. I swear, half the problem with the Initiative leadership is that they’ve not spent enough time getting their hands dirty -- going out and _doing_ something to fix a problem.” She stood, shaking her head. “Sorry to bail on you again, Vetra.”

“Hey, like I said, I’m glad we got the time we did.” Vetra stood and reached out to pull Kesh in close, wrapping her arms around the large krogan as their lips met once more. Vetra was pleased to find that their second kiss was as sweet and satisfying as their first.

In all too short a time, Kesh pulled back, reluctance written in every line of her body. “Duty calls,” she said.

“I know.” Vetra touched Kesh’s face, earning her a smile from the taller krogan. “It won’t be like this forever, Kesh. There will be a time when you can take more than a few moments for yourself without everything falling apart.”

“And when that time comes, I’ll be spending it with you,” Kesh said, her hand coming up to cover Vetra’s. “As much of it as possible.”


End file.
